Ze Lurve
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Sally and Johnny are about a month away from having their baby and it's Valentines Day! but Johnny is so preoccupied that he doesn't notice until it's too late! Or is it? POST J.N.DAME 1&2! ONESHOT! JOHNNY VINCENT/OC! MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR J.N.DAME 1&2!


_So, yesterday was the big sob story day of flying emotions and crazy people doing crazy things for other crazy people! ^^So, I suggested to T3ii3 that we should do a holiday special, among out unfinished RP's and she agreed. So we give you Johnny and Sally's Valentines right after they graduate from Bullworth Academy!_

_**THIS HAS MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR JOHNNY'S NEW DAME 1&2!!! IF YOU'RE ANXIOUS FOR THAT TO FINISH, I WOULD HIGHLY SUGGEST NOT READING THIS UNTIL YOU'VE FINISHED! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!! - Scitah**_

* * *

Sally woke up to the alarm and groaned, a good month or so left in her first pregnancy.

Sitting up, she shook Johnny a bit, "Baby! Wake up. You got work in an hour."

Without waiting, she pushed herself up and shuffled to the kitchen to start breakfast, where she made heart shaped pancakes with fresh strawberries in them, as well as little bits of chocolate.

After setting the table of their first apartment together, she shuffled back to the room she shared with Johnny, "Johnny! Wake up! Breakfast." She yawned lightly.

She wasn't getting a lot of sleep because the baby was quite active.

Johnny groaned and sat up, "Mother f.." he looked at the alarm clock and gasped, "Hell! I'm gonna be late!" he jumped up and took a real fast shower before pulling on old jeans and a t-shirt and his leather jacket.

He kissed her quickly on route for the kitchen, ate the food without a word- quickly drank a small glass of his preferred alcoholic beverage and said a quick "Thanks, love you." and sat the glass on a wobbly old table by the door- he left slamming the door shut.

The glass fell and shattered to the ground like Sally's heart.

Sally sniffled, controlling herself to not cry, and decided that it was nothing… Nothing at all, just her pregnant hormones getting the better of her. She had PROMISED that she would try to not wig out every time Johnny was clueless…

Heaving a sigh, she got the broom and dustpan, sweeping up everything slowly, unable to move much do to her rounded stomach.

When she finally got all the glass into the dust pan, she used the wall to get to her feet and took it to the kitchen. As she was about to dump everything in the trash, there was a knock, so she dropped the dust pan into the sink and went to the door, answering it, "Oh, hey Peanut!" she smiled.

"Hey Sally!" Peanut grinned. He came over every day (partly on Johnny's frantic orders from the first month of her pregnancy) but also he dearly enjoyed seeing her.

He was still single but didn't care so much anymore. He'd matured a bit and was letting his beard and mustache grow out- giving him an older look over his soft boyish face. He didn't work at the garage with Johnny- he worked at the dump working the magnet that lifted old cars up and dropped them on the revolving belt to go to the crusher.

He did have one love though: his dog. A fat English bulldog named Charlie. Charlie was a girl but he hadn't known that when he named her.

"Come on in… I was just uh…" she looked to where the mess had been, "Cleaning. Happy Valentines Day, though… I made pancakes if you want any?" she had opened the door wider to allow Peanut to walk past.

Peanut walked past her and into the apartment, "Oh, no thanks," he smiled, "I ate before I came over." he smiled and took her arm and made her sit like every day. "What needs cleaned?" he asked.

She smiled thankfully, "I already cleaned it. I couldn't stand it just sitting there…" and the tone in her voice sounded a little hollow and very hurt. Sally was even beginning to wonder why she hadn't chosen Peanut over Johnny… Now-a-days, Johnny was always caught up with work and she felt as though he had no time for her…

But Peanut did… He did every day.

Peanut frowned and sat down next to her, "What's wrong, Sally?" he asked her.

She glanced down, "I feel like he loves work more than me… and I realize how silly that sounds and that my hormones are crazy and everything… But that doesn't make it hurt less, you know…" she was rambling a little, eyes filling with tears.

Peanut touched her shoulder, "Aw, Sally, you know that ain't it." he said softly to her, scooting closer to put an arm around her shoulder, "Johnny's just frantic- you know how he gets when he's confused- he does dumb shit and messes stuff up... he don't love some job moe than you."

She let out a sob, "I woke him up real early but he didn't get out of bed, like usual, so I cooked and made little heart shaped pancakes with strawberries and chocolate and set it up all nice then I wake him up a second time and he freaks out because he's running behind schedule. He takes a shower, scarfs the little heart shaped strawberry and chocolate pancakes, grabs a beer, since it's what he drinks, even though I tell him not to because it'll kill him, but he doesn't listen to me! And it's in a glass so he chugs it down like a-" she frowned, a total mess now, "Like a PIG! And sets th'damn thing on that fucking table I tell him to never put things on and slams the damn door! So, of course that knocks the fucking cup over and it shattered!" she had quickly become angry the more and more she ranted.

Finally she turned to Peanut, "Why can't he listen to me like you do? Or care for me like you do? Why wasn't it you that came to Chicago?" she asked clearly.

He paled, "S- Sally- whoa!" he said quickly, "Sally you and me'd never EVER work." he told her firmly, "You love Johnny. Johnny'd DIE for you, Sally." he told her then leaned back and sighed but pulled her close as well.

Her head was on his shoulder, "Sally, he's an idiot and he's a man. He's stuck in his ways and its gonna take a lot of ass-kicking to get 'em out'a 'im." he told her honestly, "But he would change for you. Hell, Sally, he has changed for you. Takes a lot but you could get him to notice stuff. Mary did- took her three years but he learned to look before he crossed the street." he smirked, "Though I doubt her method would work for you." he laughed.

Sally sniffled, "He deserves getting run over!" she said viciously. "Do I ask too much from him?" and he puffy eyes peered up at him.

"Aw, Sally" he laughed, "I dunno. I see you guys and you're pretty tolerant of Johnny's stupidity- and I see Norton's with his old lady barking orders. Norton's not so whipped though.. anyway- what I mean is.. you guys like, JUST got married- maybe he's not out of that dating groove yet."

Though Johnny had been DAMN romantic their first Valentine's Day. This was their second together and he was frantic and forgetful over the baby.

Peanut knew that but didn't bring it up with her- he figured Johnny had a plan for that night. He never truly forgot Sally.

"I'm pregnant!" She shouted, suddenly on her feet, then falling back onto the couch, "Ooh… Remind me not to do that." she lightly touched her forehead, then quickly got back onto the topic, "Johnny and I are going to have a baby and he needs to grow up really fuckin' fast, Peanut… I can't take care of both a needy husband who breaks my dish ware due to his idiocy and a baby who needs all of my attention! I just can't! Both are full time jobs, you know!"

Peanut put his hand on her stomach and looked her in the eyes, "Aw, Sally, Johnny's frantic 'cause of the baby too. Just yesterday he was gushin' over it. He's so excited to get to try and do something right- it's like he was a kid again. And you KNOW Johnny- it's hard for him to have more than two priorities at one time." he said.

"He has to take work seriously- you know he takes nothing seriously- and it's hard for him.. he wants to get a lot of hours in now and get paid good so he can take off a week or two when the baby's born." he explained to her, giving away Johnny's plan so she'd have a little more confidence in him.

She frowned, "Why'd he never tell me? Why does everything have to be a fuckin' secret or God Damned surprise with him!?" this just wasn't helping her…

He sighed, "I think he's... I think- honestly- I think he's trying to prove everyone wrong. It's like a way for him to say 'look! I'm not a total fuck up!' or something. I dunno. I can't read his mind... I don't think I'd want to." he laughed, "Either I'd be traumatized from all you two's sex scenes I know he thinks about or I'd get confused with all the weird shit he thinks about."

Now, that made her laugh, "All our sex scenes…" she waved dismissively at him, then blinked, "Haven't done anything like that in a while…" and he frowned came back, "He get's home, is starved, scarfs what ever I make, and then passes out to start over the next day."

She was suddenly upset again and sighed loudly.

With another swift change, she growled, "I hate being pregnant! Makes me this emotional monster and then I get all weepy! I try to get angry and stay angry, but I just get really sad and depressed…" She looked at Peanut, "There are moments where I just want to die, you know?"

"No dying" he smiled at her, "I don't wanna deal with a weepy Johnny. That's too creepy to think about Sally." he said to her.

"Plus you're pregnant- there is no way you two can have sex without hurting the baby. I know. He made me look it up for him since I have- and I quote- 'all the time in the fuck'n world!'"

Sally blinked, "He MADE you look that up? You're the reason why he hasn't touched me like that in months?!" she scowled and leaned against the arm of the couch, sighing happily at the cool touch of the couch's fabric to her emotionally burning forehead.

He blinked, "It would hurt the baby after two and a half months. He's paranoid about that you know." he told her, "Hasn't he told you at ALL he's excited for it? He must've."

"No!" She shouted, "He's too fuckin' busy stuffing his mouth and snorin'!" and her angry eyes turned towards poor Peanut.

Peanut shrank back, "It's not MY fault!" he exclaimed, "And that CAN'T be all he does his work ends at seven!" he exclaimed, "Come on you guys MUST talk."

She sighed, "He talks about cars… CARS PEANUT!! Do I look like I give two fucks about what goes into a fucking car? I hon-" she stopped and groaned, holding her stomach, the baby kicking like crazy.

"Careful" he said gently and put a hand over hers, "Sally, please, please see it his way. I'll talk to him too, Sally, I promise." he smiled at her.

"He watches all your sports stuff- Johnny hates sports- he can't get into them, you know that. But he went to all of your meets even when you were broken up! Is listening to something he really likes so bad?" he asked her.

She sighed, "When I'm pregnant? Yes. Any other day, I can feign interest in that shit, but not when I'm pregnant, going to give birth in a little more than a month." she stated, forcing it in a calm voice.

"And you, I'm sure, are going to hold his hand so tightly his fingers will snap." he laughed.

Sally laughed too, calming down considerably, then growled, "I am never getting pregnant again! I was emotional enough before, without these damned hormones!"

"Stop." he smiled at her, "I'll talk to Johnny and either he'll tell me to fuck off or you'll be very happy tonight." he said to her, "Will that make you feel a little better?"

She nodded, "Very. He had better make up for this… I had to clean glass! Oh!" and she got to her feet, "I forgot to throw it away…"

"Sit." he demanded and stood, "I'll do it. You're to not move until he gets back and if I get through to him you wont' have to actually work, unless you wanna, until the baby's born, ok?" he asked and walked over, picking up the dustpan and he tossed it out, then put the broom and dustpan away.

Sally thought about not doing any work for more than a month and grimaced. It did not sound all that good to her. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

Peanut leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her on the cheek, "I gotta walk Charlie and get some groceries. Need me to pick anything up?" he asked her.

"Milk and bread is all." she smiled up at him. "Thanks. For everything."

"Welcome." he smiled back, and headed for the door, "See ya in a few hours." and he left.

Sally stood up and went to clean the dishes, then, once she had set everything to dry, she smirked evilly and snagged the beer, all of it, and dumped it out into the sink, little chuckles escaping at first, then full blown evil cackles.

Once she was done, she smirked and went to the living room, sitting quite smugly.

Peanut did walk Charlie- but instead of gettin Sally's groceries when he got his he dropped them and the dog off back at the apartment and then went straight to Johnny's work.

The older Greaser was bent into the engine of some minivan- cursing it for existing. Johnny liked hot rods and liked working on classics. These stupid tune-ups annoyed him to no end. The damn minivan was ugly anyway- why'd they wanna have it tuned-up in the first place?!

"Johnny.." Peanut hissed- angry at his Boss because he was acting like an absolute idiot towards Sally- "Stop that and listen up!"

Johnny turned, glad for the distraction before Peanut slammed his fist across his face. Then Johnny was all ears.

A few hours later- around six, an hour earlier than he usually got home Johnny walked through the door of their apartment. In one hand he had a plastic bag on Peanuts suggestion, and in the other fist was the jug of milk, in a paper bag in the crook of his elbow was the bread. He sat the bred on the kitchen table and put the milk in the fridge, and then went to the couch where she was.

"Sally…" he said softly, a bruise was forming at the corner of his mouth, "Baby, you okay?" he asked her, his hand petting her hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek.

She smirked, "No. Not really. Why don't you just go grab a beer then pass out? Oh!" she declared, extremely pleased with herself, "There are none left." and she shrugged, still grinning, "Oh, well."

He sighed- Peanut had warned him she might do that so he didn't get mad. He flipped over the back of the couch and landed next to her. "Baby, I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

"I'm sure." she spat, scooting a bit away. "You barely say anything to me that isn't about cars, engines and what ever the fuck else… I can't take that… then you say you get tired right after and head to the shower and go to bed! Do you know how neglected I feel?" she looked him square in the eyes, "Do you even remember what fucking day it is? Do you remember what I made you for breakfast before you scarfed it down before breaking a glass after putting it on a table I told you, you shouldn't put things other than keys on?" She really needed to get it out to Johnny himself.

Johnny sighed, "I know- look, have it all out with me. There's more buggin' you, I see it in your eyes. Bite my head off, fuck, hit me if it helps. I'll explain in a minute." he said and sat up straighter so she could punch him.

She ground her teeth slightly, then inhaled deeply, "I am pregnant and you are still a child. You go off and talk about everything that isn't about your job to every one but me. You mutter I love you's when you rush out the door. I have to tell you to wake up more than once. I understand that this is really stressful and that you're under a lot of pressure, but so am I. I am also a pregnant woman, whose hormones are crazier than before. You have not been careful around me and I'm losing my mind. I want to hurt you… But after you leave like you do, I only want to die. I want to go to a hardware store, grabbing a rope and hanging myself, or maybe getting a gun? Or drowning… Different days means different ways…" she sighed.

"You know, once you rushed off so happily, I began to freak out, thinking that you were cheating on me… It broke my heart… Just like earlier with that damned cup." and tears began to seep out of her eyes. Glancing down, she sniffled and held a hand to her mouth to calm the quivering.

Johnny tentatively put his arm around her, "That all of it?" he asked.

Her words stung but he could explain. Lord, he hoped she'd understand.

"You never talk to me, Johnny… And it's always only after I have a break down that you start… then once everything's all better, you stop talking again!" she said, voice cracking a lot.

He sighed, "I never mean to hurt you, Sally, I really don't." he said.

She nodded, "I know, but I'm pregnant… And soon, we're gonna have a child and if you keep behaving like you do, I will leave. You need to know this, because I will kill someone and it will either be you or me… I can't raise two people like that. I can't raise a newborn and a stupid man all at once! I just can't!" the thought of leaving Johnny hurt terribly, but saying it to him and watching the pain on his face, seeing her pain mirrored just hurt more. But it had to be done if things didn't change, and fast.

He shut his eyes and blinked past the hurt- "Okay, Sally, now hear me. I've been rushing around and shit to get in a ton of hours so that way the first week I'll be here with you. I wanna be here for you two but to do that I need a good pay check and I need to work a lot to get that paycheck." he sighed, "I'm.. I'm worried I'll turn into my father" he admitted, "I'm really worried that I'll be just like him... I don't want that, baby, so while I'm working my ass off for the future I'm fuckin' up right now." he tried to explain.

Sally nodded, "I don't think you could turn into some one even near that even if you tried, Johnny."

"I could" he sighed, "I could- I know it- I'm a fuck-up, Sally, it takes you yellin' at me or someone hittin' me before I get it right. I always mess up. Always." he sighed heavily but refused to fall into self-pity, "So.. so what if that happens with our baby?" he sighed, "Sally, I don't wanna lose either of ya!"

"Well, for starters, I'm your wife! You will never get the chance to turn into your father. Also, Peanut has been far too influenced by me, so if I do end up leaving, he'll knock the sense into you in my place. Second, if you were such a fuck up, I would not have married you… You just don't get it a lot, is all. Third, I am raising our child and it will not, I repeat, will not end up like that, either. Plus, you worrying about that kinda sounds like you're doubting my mothering abilities…" she forced a small smirk.

He smiled, "Sally, you'll be like the mommy-drill-instructor." he smiled at her, knowing all the rest was true but the last definitely was not.

"Ha!" She smiled and shook her head. "And what are your thoughts on one through three?"

"It's all true" he said, "But that doesn't mean I'm not worried. That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop exactly what I'm doin'." he said, "It does mean I wanna fix everything thus far."

She sighed, "And how are you gonna fix it this time, Johnny?"

He thought a moment, "I'm not sure." he admitted, "What's pissed you off the most- and please don't get sarcastic."

Glancing down, she thought hard, "You not talking to me. I find things out from Peanut about what you do and expect and want rather than you, and it makes me feel like shit!" she looked at him, "Why can't you just talk to me? Do I make it hard for you to talk to me?" she then held up a hand, "About something other than fucking cars?"

He sighed, "I dunno why I do that, honestly." he sighed, "I always mean to tell you- I always think about talking to you. Ask Victor." his boss, and his uncle's friend, "He's yelled at me five times for spacing out on a job because I just wind up thinking about you. I know I'm real shitty at showing that to you- but it's true. I love you so much." he sighed.

He shook his head and went back to the original question, "But I do mean to talk to you- I meant to call you but I've been working through my breaks." which meant he'd been skipping lunch for the past several weeks because he had been calling during his breaks before. "I'm sorry- I'll stop. I can stop that. I just have to focus more on you when you're there."

She nodded a small smile on her face, "You're such an idiot, Johnny… when you're at work, you focus on me, but when you're here…" she emitting a small laugh, "You focus on work!" she actually wasn't angry or upset at that moment, and she didn't exactly know why.

He blinked, and smiled, "I know." he sighed, "I dunno why. I miss ya awful at work.. think it's 'cause I forget my topics once I see ya and go to the next thing I know about. Work. Is that possible?"

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out as a slightly lost and very confused open mouthed smile crossed her features. "I dunno." she chuckled out, head shaking slightly.

Johnny sighed, "Well.. possible or not- I'll stop."

She nodded now, "Thank you."

"Welcome." he smiled, "Now, what else have I totally fucked up?"

She smirked lightly, "You don't wake up when I tell you to after waking up to YOUR alarm."

He smiled a bit awkwardly, "Honey, we've had that problem since high school. I dunno how to fix that one."

"If you would have woken up with the alarm and myself, you would have realized all the trouble I went through for your breakfast, Johnny." she said.

He winced, "Peanut told me- I am SO sorry, baby, honestly, I am!" he exclaimed to her. "I can't fix that neither.. I'm just really, really sorry!"

She sighed, "You always are, Johnny." and her tone was quite sad…

He looked down, "...yeah..." he sighed and didn't know what to do, "I... I dunno baby, I'm just sorry."

"So, did Peanut tell you that it was Valentines Day, or were you able to observe your surroundings for once?" she almost sounded bitter. Almost.

"I knew when I got to work" he sighed, "Like I said I meant to call- but the break.." he sighed, then looked at her, "Is that all?"

She frowned lightly at his question, "Sure." then began the process of getting up. "I'll go make dinner."

"No you won't." he said pulling her down, "Peanut has that under control." he said.

"I gotta give ya something." he said and seemed to smile a bit. He reached back and grabbed the bag then pulled form it a neatly wrapped up box and placed it in her hands. "Open it." he smiled.

She blinked, then opened it, almost cautiously. The caution slipped away at the sight of a sweet golden necklace with matching gold earrings.

On the chain, was a pair of hearts , one above the other that overlapped it while the earrings were ¾ of an inch in diameter hoops with small hearts dangling in the middle.

Lifting the necklace, she looked at the back of the hearts and saw engravings on it and read out loud, "Baby, its forever and ever."

Covering her mouth and nose with one hand, she burst into tears before turning to Johnny and burying her head into the crook of his neck.

Johnny grinned proudly and hugged her tight to himself, "I love you so much baby…" he whispered softly to her. He rubbed her back as he held her, and the other hand wrapped around her waist to pull her and her very round belly even closer to him and into his lap.

"I love you too, Johnny." she cried out, hugging him tightly, "Thank you."

He kept grinning and hugged her back, "You're welcome baby. I'm awful sorry- thing's'll get better. Happy Valentines Day."


End file.
